With the development of network technologies, social-network applications used for providing information services are developed. A user not only can perform one-to-one message interaction with a friend by using a social-network application, but also can perform, in a group of the social-network application, message interaction with other users in the group. Generally, when a member in a group sends a message, other members in the group can receive the message sent by the member. Therefore, multiple users may discuss a related theme.
However, for a user, although the user may choose whether to join a group, the user may not want to receive messages from some groups due to different attention degrees or use scenarios. To avoid disturbance from the groups, the user may set the groups to a do-not-disturb mode, for example, set the groups to mute groups, to avoid disturbance from the group messages.
In the above message processing manner, do-not-disturb is set only when the user already feels disturbed. That is, the disturbance in fact has occurred. Such a message processing manner can only be subsequently remedial, and cannot prevent initial disturbance.